It is time
by yaoiluvr4lif
Summary: I suck at summaries so bear with me if it isn't well. This story is about how the vampires decide to make peace with their closest neighbor. Neji's past catches up with him, Naruto and Sasuke finally get a chance to be newlyweds.SasuXNaru. Yaoi
1. The Beginning

*claps hands together* oh and please please no flames! This is my first story so normally it would suck. I just hope it is good enough to get SOME reviews that are nice! Oh! And if you try to flame me because you hate boy on boy relationships and such then your stupid. If you actually take the time to read the stories BEFORE you flame then you secretly are a yaoi fan and have NO RIGHT to say anything bad. Besides all of the stories that have yaoi in them have WARNINGS stating that if you don't like yaoi then turn back now DO NOT READ! I guess I should do it too ok *clears throat*

THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE SLOW AND DO NOT KNOW WHAT YAOI IS, IT IS BOY ON BOY LOVE!(mostly sex but my story has more love than sex) IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING UP YAOI IN THE FIRST PLACE! TO THE REST OF YOU YAOI FANS HAPPY READING AND I HOPE THAT MY STORY IS AT LEAST GOOD ENOUGH FOR PEOPLE TO ENJOY I AM UP TO SUGGESTIONS ON HOW I CAN IMPROVE THIS STORY IF YOUR UP TO IT ALSO!

Disclamer: I in no way own Naruto nor will I ever will *pouts* how depressing…

Main pair SasuXNaru, but we also have NejiXViolet(you will learn about her later in the story)

'_flashbacks, thoughts'_

speaking in German, the only reason why I did it this way was because I don't know that much German to actually put the real language on there so you will have to bear with me and deal with that being a different language.

Chapter 1

The Beginning(Introduction)

The three figures stood above a small village, waiting for their leader as the moon slowly fell in the sky. The village below dark as all of the villagers were fast asleep ready for the next day activities. Naruto, the blonde hair boy was leaning against his husband of two weeks, his bright blue eyes hidden behind his eyelids as he listens to his silent partner. His husband smiles as he wraps his arms around Naruto's waist, they cuddle up closer to each other, if that is possible, Naruto's tan skin glowing in the moonlight. His husband's dark hair flowing as silent wind starts up. His eyes that match his hair looks down at his short husband's bright blonde hair. The other person scowling at the couple, his long dark hair reaching his back as he shifts to a comfortable spot. The guy's known as Neji, the sex god of their village, his purple eyes fast to catch anything that goes wrong. He hasen't been able to find his mate at this point, and just got out of a bad relationship which he still is sad over. He's not mad that Naruto and Sasuke are together, he is mad because he is still single. He helped the newlyweds get together. Neji scowled again this time out of anger because they have been waiting for three fucking hours for their stupid leader. Why the hell did your father get _Kakashi _to be our leader huh? Naruto shrugged. Like I can control my father Neji really.

About three hours later, the sun was just above the horizon when Kakashi finally showed up. Naruto stood up pointing at him yelling. YOUR LATE! Kakashi shook it off. I know, your father wanted to tell me the plan before I left. Naruto glared, the other two also glaring standing as well. Whatever, so what's the plan? Kakashi sighed. Our plan is to live amoung the humans for about 14 months. All three pair of eyes grew wide. WHAT?! The three yelled together. Neji came up closer, standing beside the couple still glaring. Why do we have to, I personally don't like humans and I know you don't either. They are there for food only!. Kakashi shook it off. Neji calm down, yes I agree with you but Naruto's father believes that we need to become friends with humans so we have to live with them in the same village for 14 months so deal with it. With that Kakashi jumped down and headed towards the village gates. The three boys sighed together but jumped down anyway following Kakashi to the gate. When they got there, the sun could be seen half way from where the gate was, it stood about 8 feet high and was currently closed. Kakashi knelt down for a second then leaped successfully jumping over the gate. The three doing the same thing. Kakashi started walking around with the boys following as he searched around for any sign of a castle. Kakashi what are you looking for? Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed and started walking again. I was looking for like a castle or something so we can find their leader. they looked around finding no castle but a huge building hovering over the entire village and close by smaller buildings that look like shops that were currently barely opening for business.

_**YAY! My first chapter is done! It was probably to short though hmm let me see *reads it over* yup sorry 'bout that but I was just making this one purely for Intros so you will know who the main characters are and their mission I guess you can call it that *laughs* anyway read on if you dare!**_


	2. Meet the Humans?

Chapter 2

Meet the humans?

On the other side of the village(not really) two girls were walking around getting ready for the upcoming festival that is being held in Konoha.(It has been quite long since the sun was up so the morning is pretty late by the time the four vampires, yes they are vampires, have made it to the village.) A blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes(lighter than Naruto's) turned around to her best friend which happened to be beside her as they continued to walk to where the rest of the group were suppose to meet them. Her best friends pink hair finally grew in which finally reached her lower back(she cut it short due to boys always picking on her when she was younger), her green eyes focusing on said girl as she raises an eyebrow. "What Ino?" Ino, the blonde smiles. "Nothing, just are we REALLY going to meet the rest of the group to go over decorations for the festival?" The pink head smiled also. "Yes Ino we are, Tsunade-sama told us to since we are old enough to help out.(NOTE: they are 15 years old) so we have to meet the rest of them at the front gate to discuss plans." Ino raised an eyebrow this time. "But Sakura why the front gate?" Said girl shrugged as they continued on their journey to the front gate.

The four boys made it back to the gate. What now Kakashi? Naruto asked. Kakashi smirked even though you can't really see it due to the black cloth covering most of his face. Well, I'm not sure. Neji scowled(he always does that) Are you serious?! What kind of bullshit leader are you?! Kakashi turned to Neji. What is with your language, you don't need to cuss to your leader I will tell Naruto's father when we get back! Neji smirked and waved his arms in affect as he said with sarcasm in his voice. OOOH I'm soo scared! Naruto chuckled as his husband beside him rolled his eyes. Kakashi just pulled out his book(no one ever knows where he puts these perverted books but he always seems to hide them somewhere and pull it out at random times blushing slightly even though they can never see most of his face and giggle non stop.) Sasuke just rolled his eyes as they stood there waiting for something or someone to show up so they can get on with this mission since their 'leader' isn't going anywhere apparently.

The two girls finally met with the rest of the group and was just about to get to the gate. "So where are we going? Huh? Sakura, Ino hello?!" Sakura, the pink haired girl, turned to the boy who tried to get their attention frowning. "Will you please just shut up Kiba! You are so annoying at times!" Said boy pouted his dog whining as he hid closer in Kiba's jacket at the mean girl. Sakura just turned around in time to run into Ino, the rest of the group stopping before they run into each other. "Ino what is it?" Ino pointed to the four guys standing together by the gate speaking to each other in another language they didn't know. "W-who are they?" Sakura asked. Ino smirked. "I don't know but I do know I want to meet that handsome guy over there." She gazes at Sasuke. Said boy shudders feeling as though he is being watched, he turns away from the argument starring Neji and Kakashi(Neji was yelling at Kakashi about putting that stupid book away so they can get a move on while Kakashi was just waving it off making Neji even madder.) to see a group of people staring at them. Hey guys. Sasuke said trying to stop the fight to get their attention so they can see the group also. Naruto already saw them but he was actually quiet. Neji and Kakashi stopped arguing to turn also(more like Neji stopped yelling at Kakashi to turn and Kakashi slightly put his book down long enough to glance at the group then resume reading). Now both groups were silently staring at each other(except Kakashi who was giggling). Sakura and Ino started walking again getting closer to the guys, the group only walking a little father then stopping. Ino smiled. "Hi my names Ino Yamataka what are you names?" The four guys blinked, Naruto slightly smiled. Sakura chuckled. "Ino remembered that they were speaking in another language." Ino cursed under her breath. "So how are we suppose to communicate?" Sakura shrugged. Kiba came up close to Naruto speaking slowly and slightly moving his arms for affect. "I…am…Kiba…Inuzuka…do…you…speak…english?" Naruto chuckled. "You don't have to speak slowly idiot I know english." Sakura smiled and came closer. "Ok well that works, anybody else speak english.?" Naruto shook his head. "Sorry no, oh and my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled. Sakura held out her hand, Naruto successfully taking it shaking. "Sakura Haruno." I got a question…how come Naruto's the only one that knows english? Naruto turned to Neji after he said this and stuck out his tongue Neji glared at Naruto for being childish. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Naruto chuckled. "He was asking in a very sarcastic voice of why I'm the only one that knows english…he's a bastard." Ino came up so did the rest of the group just they were quiet so they can listen in. "What are the others names?" Naruto smiled and pointed to said bastard. "The guy who was rude to me is Neji Hyuga." Neji raised an eyebrow wondering why Naruto was pointing at him…Probably introductions Hyuga. Sasuke said smirking. Neji turned to him glaring. Shut up Uchiha. Naruto completely ignored them and then pointed to their so called 'leader'. "The lazy guy over there randomly reading a porn book is Kakashi Hatake." Said 'leader wasn't even paying attention just giggling. Naruto pointed to his husband(Naruto's father told him that people or humans he wasn't really paying attention as always, from this village may not agree with the whole gay marriage thing so he told him to use his last name for now.) "And this is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto turned to him smiling. Introductions babe. Sasuke smirked. Oh ok, told you Hyuga. Said Hyuga glared at Sasuke as Sasuke smirked. Neji started walking up to Sasuke to start a fight but Naruto glared at Neji to stop anything that Neji was going to start, Sasuke then smirked an walked over to them as Naruto got the other names down. "Hi I already introduced myself listen man I'm sorry I spoke to you like that I just thought you didn't know our language." Akamaru Kiba's dog barked as Naruto smiled. "It's fine." He petted the dog as Ino whispered something in Sakura's ear, they both started giggling. Naruto had a confusing face. Sakura turned to him smiling. "We were just talking about how hot you two are, you know you and Sasuke was it?…Where did you all come from?" Naruto gulped, they aren't suppose to reveal that either. Damn. The three boys stopped fighting to turn to Naruto(Neji decided to start something with Kakashi again while Sasuke yelling at them quietly if that is possible to stop). Sasuke came up to him. What is it? Naruto sighed. They want to know where we came from. Kakashi smirked again, like anyone can see, and got closer to Naruto. Well tell them we came from the deep south. Naruto sucked his teeth. Shut the fuck up Kakashi you know we don't live anywhere near hell, that's where Gaara lives. (Not really hell but pretty much close to it. Gaara is one of the vampires that likes to live and be alone so he was banished long ago to the 'deep south' where he is actually happy in the million years, like I would know how long he lived, anyway he's happy) Kakashi shook a finger at him. No need for that kind of language…Sasuke control your 'wife' if you may. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, Sasuke shook his head. Kakashi you shouldn't have said that. Kakashi looks up from his book confused. What? He looks at Naruto seeing the famous Uchiha glare(they have been together for a while, Naruto learned.) as he gets ready to pounce and kill Kakashi. Sasuke quickly gets in the middle sighing again. Babe please don't kill him think of what your father will think. Naruto's face still had madness on it, but no more glare as he slowly calms down. The humans were standing staring at them wondering what's going on. Sakura came up making the boys turn to her. "Sorry to interrupt, but we must take you to our hokage now." Naruto smiled following the group signaling the boys to follow. Both Neji and Sasuke sighed as they literally pulled Kakashi with them to follow the humans to the huge building they saw earlier.

Around noon, the boys were lead to a huge building where they had security guarding the door. When they passed the guards(after the guards stared at them for a while, hey they were dressed all in black of course they would get stares.) they walked up the stairs to a room at the far end of the very top. Sakura knocked on the door three times.(NOTE:ok like some people left because they have stuff to do, the people that left were Shino, the quiet bug boy in the back, Hinata, her father called for her, Tenten, Lee was never there neither was Choji.) So all that was left was Sakura, Ino, and Kiba as they lead the four boys into their leaders office after they heard a 'come in!' As the group went in, the boys saw a huge breasted blonde chick sitting behind the desk with a little cup in her hand(for her sake). She looked up at the group. "Welcome please sit, how may I help you today Sakura?" Said girl laughed and gestured her hand towards the boys sitting in the back. "They said they are looking for a place to stay Tsuande-sama." Tsunade thought about it then said, "Alright I need to know their names though." Sakura turned to Naruto signaling him to come up and talk. Naruto put on a small smile as he said, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki." He pointed to Neji sitting far away from everyone staring off into space. "His name is Neji Hyuga." He then moved his finger to where his husband is sitting. "Sasuke Uchiha." And finally brought his hand to the last person of their group which Kakashi was busy yet again reading in his porn book to look up. "And the pervert over there reading porn is Kakashi Hatake our suppose leader." Kakashi turned a page to state his point. Tsunade's face grew into a smile. "Alright then I want you three to show them around," She tossed the key to Sakura. "And give this to one of them once you get to their new home." Sakura did the salute thing and smiled. The three stood and started walking out the door, Naruto following behind them. The three boys slowly standing up and following. When they got outside, the sun was set meaning it is almost nighttime. Sakura said her goodbyes to Ino and Kiba as they left to their homes for dinner. "Don't you have to go Sakura?" Said girl turned to Naruto smiling. "My parents won't mind if I'm a little late, I will just tell them the truth." Sakura led them to the other side of town where beautiful apartments stood high, the setting sun making the scenery look nice. She led them up to the door and opened it going in. She turned to them still smiling. "Alright this right here is the key to get into this building, you each get separate rooms if you like. I will be here in the morning to get you so we can go see Tsuande-sama again ok?" Naruto nodded taking the keys from Sakura and led the other three, after practically dragging Kakashi since he was STILL reading that damn book in to the house, once they were inside, Naruto and Sasuke left to go find their room they are going to live in together. Neji raised an eyebrow at Kakashi as he sat down on the lobby couch still reading that book but quickly shook it off and left to go find his room.

_**WHOO! They finally moved in! Now what will happen to our favorite married couple? And what about Neji? Will he ever stop scowling at everything and finally settle down? Well you shall see in the next chapter…maybe…*shifty eyes* but I shall not reveal that UNTIL you read the next chapter, I think this one is the shortest one of my stories so sorry if it is really short I just had to separate the story it's way too long…**_


	3. Moving In?

Chapter 3

Moving In

Naruto found a perfect room upstairs where the other two can't hear them, if they you know celebrate their love heh, anyway Naruto went inside looking around. The room was small, but big enough for two people. The bed was big enough actually to hold all four of them, 'like I would let them sleep in here with us.' Naruto thought. The bed was next to a window which the curtains were drawn so you can see the outside, everything outside at this moment looked wonderful thanks to the falling sun. Next to the bed on the other side is a small desk where a lamp is sitting there, it's off, and a small alarm clock which is already set to the time which reads 8:38 p.m. Naruto looked around some more, the room was the deep colors of white and green which actually looked nice with the stuff outside. There is no TV, but there is a small bathroom just beyond the room, Naruto smiled at this. He turned back to the bed for which was currently occupied by his husband Sasuke smiling sexually at him. He was laying on his side with one hand stretched out, Naruto grabbed the hand laying down on the bed, Sasuke immediately took control changing their positions so that Naruto was on bottom smiling up at his husband. So Naruto, wanna have some fun? Naruto brought his face up meeting Sasuke in a heated kiss, said boy brought his body down and they finally had their honeymoon!(insert 'Can you feel the love tonight!' or 'Fantasy.') See the couple may have been together for at least 2 weeks but they had nonstop missions which resulted in no honeymoon.

About 3 hours later, the couple was cuddling up together after their lovemaking. Naruto sighed as he kissed Sasuke on the lips very softly. Sasuke smiled. I love you babe. Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke again which Sasuke made the sweet kiss turn into another hot made-out session. After the kiss Naruto sighed again and cuddled closer to his husband. I love you too Sasuke always and forever. They soon fell into sleep in each other arms.

_**I know that this chapter was short but the next chapter will explain what Neji went through before he met the lovely couple…I hope you like my story so far this IS my first that I have written AND posted on here!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	4. Neji's past

**Chapter 4**

**Neji's past**

**In the other rooms, Neji was lying awake in his bed thinking about his first love. He sighed and rolled over to his side staring at the door on the other side of the room. Slowly his eyes closed and he immediately went to his dreamland or nightmare whichever. **

**DREAM**

_**Neji ran and ran to safety as the night swolled him up. He turned around which was a bad idea but hey he was just a lonely human boy at the age of 15 what else was he suppose to do? Anyway he finally made it to his house and opened the door, he slammed it shut and ran into his bedroom slamming that door to and hid under his blanket. He heard the door open and the room fell silent. He heard a voice say. "Neji hey Neji I know you are here I can smell your blood." Neji shivered which was also a bad idea as the blankets were thrown off of him. He stared up at the dark red eyes as the vampire smiled showing her perfect white teeth. "I found you love!" Neji shivered again and screamed as she attacked him biting his neck. He fell silent. **_

_**When Neji woke up, he was in a different room. The woman vampire was sitting on the other side of the bed softly humming a song. She noticed Neji was awake and looked over at him smiling. "Your awake you are probably wondering why I bit you then brought you here." She looked away. "Well the truth is, Neji I know we only dated once, but I think I love you!" She turned to him, her perfect pale skin glow in the moonlight, her bright yellow/red eyes were shining with love as her reddish hair was pulled back in a ponytail was softly blowing to the soft breeze coming in through the window. Neji blushed but then glared. "Why the hell did you scare the fuck out of me, chase me, then bite me knocking me out?!" She looked away then said. "Because I want to be with you forever and Yodamie wouldn't let me. He told me that it is forbidden for a vampire to be involved with a human." She turned to him her eyes shining with honesty as she said. "But I would of asked you except, I saw you getting ready to leave this place. Why were you going to leave Neji?" Said boy sat up slowly, it hurt but not really mostly his head. "Because Violet I thought you didn't want to see me anymore, I thought you were involved with someone else so I thought I would leave and you would be happy." Violet brought Neji into a hug softly brushing through his long hair smiling. "I would never Neji I have fallen in love with you remember that." **_

_**For the first time since he was alone(since his father died which was years ago) he was happy as he returned the embrace. Violet brought her lips to Neji's in a sweet kiss.**_

**TIME SKIP AGAIN!**

_**Neji and Violet were running around trying to find their prey of the night. Neji smiled at Violet as she nodded running the other way. Neji stopped and sighed. 'We have been searching for hours!' Neji jumped as he heard Violet scream. He quickly ran to her side as she was knelt down beside a figure. He went beside her as she look up at him tears rolling down her face, her yellow eyes clouded with sadness. "Neji this person is dead." Neji sighed and helped her pick the body up. They begun running again to the castle this time to tell their leader of this person. They finally made it to the throne where their leader Yodamie was sitting in his giant chair, the room decorated in nothing but gold no windows in sight, and the leaders wife sitting beside him nursing a beautiful baby boy. Neji and Violet knelt down in front of their king(leader whatever) Yodamie smiled at his new son then turned to the couple who were holding the body, he stood up and walked in front of them. "What is the meaning of this?" Neji spoke first. "My king Violet found this body lying. It looks as if it has been dead for a while." Violet stood up just enough to put the body on the ground as Yodamie inspected it. His wife stood up, one of the guards taking their child as she went beside her husband looking down at the body. Yodamie spoke once again. "This person looks like it has been killed by a vampire. What is the meaning of this hasn't my law been very clear?!" Neji and Violet both flinch at his tone even his wife. She puts her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Dear please." He sighed and turned back to the couple. "Do any of you know who did this?" Both shake their heads. Yodamie sighs again. "We will find this bastard and kill them they know the rule not to kill humans!" About 10 minutes of lecture, the couple was finally released as they walked off to their home hand in hand. Neji smiled and brought Violet closer to him kissing her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow is our 5th**__** anniversary of being together would you like anything special?" Violet chuckled and got out of his hold taking his hand. "Ji-ji you know I don't need anything, everything I want is right here." She kissed Neji on the lips. Neji smiled.**_

_**TIME SKIP AGAIN!**_

_**Neji stared wide eyed at the red headed vampire who had his girlfriend in his arms, all bloodied. Violet smiled despite all the blood and turned to Neji. "Ji-ji…I…love you." After that she finally closed her eyes dying in Gaara's arms. Neji glared at Gaara as he silently put Neji's girlfriend in the coffin he made for her and stood up turning to Neji smirking. "What? You honestly think I would of kept her alive? She was due to finally die despite being a vampire. She killed innocent people Neji weather you believe it or not I got orders and so do you so don't get in my way. Or would you like to join your girlfriend hmmm?" Neji growled and ran after Gaara, but the red head got away before Neji even got close to him and had Neji pinned against the wall. Neji stared at the wall wide eyed as Gaara smirked and said quietly in his ear. "The dark lord will come after you if you aren't careful, you may be a vampire but I have hundreds even **_

_**thousands of years on you and I will say this again don't get in my way or I will not hesitate to kill you." With that said he let go and transported to his home, somewhere down in hell. Neji fell to the ground as the rain started falling, silent tears started to fall from his eyes as the mixed in with the rain as he fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his legs and brought his legs to his chest shivering as tears continued to fall. 'Again I'm alone. Violet I love you soo much and you had to be taken away from me.' Neji continued to cry.**_

**DREAM OVER!**

**Neji shot up in his bed sweating all over, he put his hand on his forehead as he sighed. 'Just a dream.' The door opened and he turned to it seeing Naruto pop in then sat on the edge of the bed. Neji raised an eyebrow. Neji I heard you scream what's wrong? Neji sighed again and look at the moon rising in the window. Just thinking about Violet again. Naruto looked away. Oh, you know you never did tell me how she died. Neji glared. Why do you care? Naruto glared also. Because you bastard I am your friend have been since you first became a vampire, even though I was young we used to play together an tell each other everything what happened? After Violet died ever since you have became a bastard to everyone, you won't open up anymore! Neji sighed and brought his attention back to Naruto who looked worried. She, was killed by Gaara. At the mention of his name Naruto gasped and glared. But why?! Neji sighed again, tears building up in his eyes. Because apparently she was a killer but I don't believe it, how could she be, I loved her so much- Neji gasped as Naruto brought Neji into a hug calmly playing with his long hair saying softly. It's ok Neji, let it all out. And out he did, he cried until he started drifting off to sleep. Naruto smiled then laid him down closing the door softly, he went back to his and Sasuke's room. **

**He layed back down with Sasuke as said boy brought Naruto closer to cuddle with him until they heard a sharp knock at the door. Sasuke sighed knowing that Kakashi wouldn't answer so he got up and pulled some pants on and left the room. He went to Neji's room and opened the door. Neji someone is at the door I believe it's probably the people we met yesterday. Neji sighed and got up, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Neji waved it off. It's nothing just a dream I had it's ok. Sasuke raised another eyebrow but shrugged it off and the three boys(Naruto joined them once the other two were out of Neji's room) and went to the door. Neji opened it and saw all the humans they met yesterday. Sakura smiled and said. "Hey guys we were just here to wake you up so we can go talk to Tsunade-sama again. She wants to get to know you better ok?" Naruto smiled since he's the only one who knows what she is saying and nodded. "Yeah I will just go get our 'leader' and we can go ok?" Sakura nodded. Neji closed the door and both boys raised an eyebrow at Naruto, said boy smiled. She just said that their leader umm I guess her name is Tsunade, wants to see us again to get to know us better since we are living here for a while. Sasuke smirked and went behind Naruto wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist making Neji scowl again(aww does Neji need a hug?) and turn away to go get their leader Kakashi who was in his room reading that book again(the door was left opened) Hey pervert put that damn book away we have to go. Neji's response was a giggle. He rolled his eyes and sighed walking over to Kakashi and plunking the book from his hands. Neji had to raise an eyebrow again at this because usually taking the book from Kakashi is very hard work. Kakashi poofed away and was in the living room. Neji walked into the living room to see the other three waiting for him. Naruto turned to him smiling. Ready? Neji nodded and they opened the door seeing Sakura, Ino, and Kiba standing there, Kiba's dog Akakmaru was on the ground sniffing around for a spot to mark the three boys walked outside pulling Kakashi with them as Sasuke closed the door. Kiba smiled really big and tackled Naruto saying. **

_**Poor Neji! I made this chapter so you will see how bad Neji's life was after his father died and he finally accepted the fact that the love of his life is a vampire. Then she dies. I know horrible right? I think I could re-write this and make it better but then I don't know how. I think this will be fine I guess. But anyway the married couple FINALLY got their honeymoon! Yay!**_


	5. New friends?

**Chapter 5**

**New Friends?**

"**Naruto was it? Dude you should totally come to the ramen bar with me and have some delicious ramen!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him? "What made him this hyper in the morning?" Sakura giggled. "Nothing I guess he's happy to meet a new friend?" Naruto raised the other eyebrow. "We are friends now?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. "Well if you would like to be our friends Naruto then yeah. Oh yeah and you have to teach us how to speak your language so we can talk to your friends over there." She blushed as she looked at Sasuke. Naruto cringed at the thought of them hitting on his husband but smiled anyway. "Yeah, umm how about I try to teach my friends how to speak English instead." Ino brightened at this. "That would be great!" Naruto sighed at this. Sasuke and Neji raised an eyebrow at this Naruto turned to them smiling. They want to learn our language so they can talk to you but I told them I want to try to teach you English. Sasuke chuckled. Babe, you know by the look of these girls that they just want to learn so they can hit on me right? Neji laughed at this. Yeah Naruto are you that dense? Naruto growled at this. Watch it Hyuga and yes I do dear, since I first talk to them I could tell they were checking you out ok? I'm not that blonde you know. Both boys chuckled again making Naruto give them a hard glare but turned away from them signaling the end of the conversation. "What was that about Naruto?" Naruto sighed. "Nothing they are being bastards again." Both boys glared. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. You understood me? Neji sucked his teeth. I know you called us bastards that's mean Naruto. Naruto shrugged and turned back around smiling. "So? Are we ready to go see your leader or what?" Sakura and Ino nodded and turned around leading the way to the huge building again as Kiba and Naruto were lost in a conversation about different stuff. Sakura and Ino kept giggling while stealing glances at Sasuke in the back of the group who was silently walking beside Naruto as his short husband was long in conversation. Neji chuckled. Hey Sasuke looks like those girls are checking you out again! Sasuke growled. I know Hyuga. Why pray tell can't Naru-chan tell them that we are married so they can leave me alone? Neji smirked. Because Uchiha then they will probably try to break you up and come after you. Sasuke shuddered at that thought. I really wish I could tell them myself that I am gay so they will leave me alone. Neji chuckled again. Then learn English.**

**Sasuke sighed again. I don't think it's going to be that easy. Hey Hyuga didn't you know English before you became a vampire? Neji raised an eyebrow. No, the town I was living in spoke this language I was brought up there so I only know this one language what about you? Sasuke shook his head. I don't remember being human. All I remember is being in Naruto's castle like house and meeting the blonde boy for the first time. I was already turned by the time I remembered anything. Neji scoffed. Whatever.**

**They finally made it to her office where Sakura went up and shook Tsunade awake. She had drool sliding down her chin and a sake cup in one hand. She sat up immediately and smiled or tried to because of her major hangover. "Alright so what were we going to do?" Sakura sighed. "Tsunade-sama you were going to ask Naruto questions about their culture or whatever." Tsunade smirked. "I knew that, ok which one is this Naruto brat?" Naruto came up to her glaring. "Who are you calling a brat grandma?!" Tsunade glared hard and was about to yell but Sakura broke them up by getting in the middle. "Ok no need for fighting ok?" Tsunade sighed and smirked. "So you never asked my question brat where are you boys from?" Naruto gulped. "We are from the south." Kakashi chuckled at this making everyone turn to him. He had no book in his hand so why was he chuckling? What? Kakashi chuckled again. I forgot to tell you I know some English. Naruto glared so did the others. The humans were left confused though. Naruto stomped up to him. What?! And you decided to tell me when? Kakashi waved it off. Ma ma Naruto calm down, the south huh? That won't convince them Naru-chan. Sasuke growled. Kakashi you know I'm the only one who can call him that. Kakashi turned to Sasuke smiling even though you can't tell. Aww poor Sasu-chan is jealous? Don't worry I'm not taking your 'wife' away. Naruto growled this time. Tsunade tore their attention away from killing Kakashi. Naruto sighed. "Apparently he says he knows some English and decided to tell me now." Tsunade raised and eyebrow. "Really? Why won't he talk to us then?" Naruto shrugged and turned back around to Kakashi raising an eyebrow again. So are you going to talk or what? Kakashi shrugged. Tsunade still stood there with a raised eyebrow. "Ok so is he going to talk or what?" Kakashi smirked even though again you can't see it. "Yes I know enough to have a conversation I just decided to stay quiet to pick on Naru-chan over there." He turns to Naruto who is glaring. Tsunade and the other three raise an eyebrow also. "Naru-chan?" Tsunade said amusement in her voice. Kakashi chuckled while Naruto sighed. "He's being stupid ignore him." Tsunade was going to say something but changed her mind. Tsunade chuckled as Naruto sighed still halfway glaring at Kakashi. "Ok so really where are you four from?" Naruto froze as Kakashi sighed again. "Well we can't tell you." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him again crossing her arms. "And why not?" Naruto sighed this time. "My father won't let us." Tsunade still had her arms crossed. She turned to the three people beside her and said. "Why don't you three take those two and show them around while I talk to these two." Sakura and Ino were more than happy too as they grabbed their arms and went outside to show them around town, Kiba following silently.**

_**New friends? Aww they made friends that is cute, well more like Naruto did since he IS the only one who can speak English also *cough* Kakashicanto *cough cough* Yea you didn't read that but you will know what I mean in the next chapter if you are confused of what I said bunched up together.**_


	6. Enemies of Konoha?

**Chapter 6**

**Enemies of Konoha?**

**When the door closed behind them Tsunade turned to the two remaining people let in her office and went around her desk to sit on it. She smiled. "You can tell me c'mon." Naruto shook his head. "I told you we can't." She turned to Kakashi who was trying to find a way to tell her without telling her(if that makes since) and smirked as he said. "Why don't we tell you we came from a town father away from here and was sent here on a mission by Naruto's father would that work?" Tsunade sighed. "Yes, but how do we know you won't be enemies trying to destroy this village, I need to know that much." Naruto sighed this time and sat down on one of the chairs in front of her desk. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Well are you planning to destroy this village?" Naruto shook his head. "No! We were sent here to live in this village for a while so we can make friends with you, we have no intention on destroying you or this village you gotta believe me." Tsunade smiled and came closer to Naruto bending down to his level, Kakashi silently ready for an attack if possible to protect Naruto. "Well then we have to believe you for now then Naruto, just make sure you are telling the truth." She ruffled his hair which made him glare and fix it as she stood up still smiling. "Alright you four are allowed to stay in this village as long as you want I will be keeping an eye on you though so don't expect to wonder around here without eyes following you ok?' Both nodded as Naruto stood up, they were about to get out of the office when Tsunade said. "Oh and Naruto, the girls are probably taking the boys to the ramen stand so you may want to go meet them there." Naruto nodded again without looking at her as they both exited closing the door behind them. She sighed again and reached around to get her sake out. She took a huge swig and walked to the window behind her desk looking out at her village. **

**Once the two met them at said ramen stand, the girls were swooning over the dark boy as he silently waited for his 'wife' to get back. Naruto cleared his throat which made all of them turn their attention to him. Sasuke actually smiled as Naruto smiled back sitting beside him. Sakura and Ino were sitting on the other side of Sasuke still swooning over him as Kiba took a seat father away from the girls. Kakashi took a seat beside Kiba ordering some ramen. Naruto turned to his husband as Sasuke asked. So what was that about? What did she want to know? Naruto chuckled. Nothing just wondering if we were enemies bent on destroying this village I told her no, so she believed me but don't be surprised if there are eyes watching us if we walk around this village ok? Sasuke nodded then brought his mouth near Naruto's ear making the boy slightly blush. Maybe tonight we can have another honeymoon huh? With that he started lightly licking Naruto's outer part of the ear making him shiver. The girls weren't paying attention enough to see what's going on. Naruto chuckled then stopped when he felt something coming up in his throat. 'Oh shit!' He thought and quickly ran off. Sasuke was worried about this so ran off after him. Neji was worried too because Naruto is his friend and ran off to. Kakashi stayed there and continued to eat while the three humans were giving each other the same confused look.**

**Naruto made it to their apartment they are staying in and quickly opened the door running to the bathroom. He bent over the toilet and threw up, a lot. Sasuke made it just in time to see his husband bent over the toilet and raised an eyebrow with a worried look on his face. He went up behind Naruto and started rubbing his back as Naruto finished up. Naruto then sat up after that and took a towel wiping his mouth and leaning back against his husband as Sasuke whispered sweet nothings in his ear making him feel better. Neji finally made it to see the couple on the ground cuddled up, Naruto looking paler than usual. He bent down and asked. Are you ok? Naruto nodded and tried to smile. Yeah, no I am. Sasuke sighed. Maybe we should call your dad to ask what's wrong. Naruto paled even more. No we don't have to I mean I- He was cut off by Sasuke's lips on his own. Neji sat there and watched the lip lock couple with the same worried look Sasuke had on earlier. When they pulled apart Neji said. Sasuke's right we need to know if anything is wrong with you. Naruto sighed and went into his pocket pulling out his orange and red phone. He opened it and dialed his father's number. He put it to his ear and heard it ring once, twice, then someone finally answered it. Hello? Naruto smiled. Hi Iruka it's Naruto, is my father there? Iruka smiled and said. No not at this moment, is there anything I can do? Naruto sighed. Yeah, umm just now I was throwing up, do you know why I would be doing that? There was silence on the other end then Iruka sighed. Have you and Sasuke had your honeymoon yet? Naruto had a confused look on his face wondering where this was going, both boys raised and eyebrow wondering why Naruto look kinda shocked. Yeah, what does that have to do with anything 'ruka? Iruka gave out a heart filled laugh. Because Naruto I have some good news to tell you then. Naruto was quiet waiting for it as Iruka tried to find the right words to say. Well it means you are pregnant. Naruto froze which made Sasuke ask. Babe what's wrong? Naruto ignored him long enough to ask Iruka. What?! But that's impossible! Iruka laughed again. No it isn't Naruto, you were born differently than the rest of the vampires to where you are able to have kids. You can ask your father he is right here. The phone made a noise on the other end signaling it was being moved to another person as a deeper voice said. Naruto? This is your father what's wrong? Naruto sighed his voice a little shaky. Father is it true what Iruka said? His father sighed and said. Yes Naruto it is, I meant to tell you but it kinda slipped my mind. He gave out a nervous laugh. Naruto sighed. Ok thanks father bye I love you. His father sounded relieved for some reason. I love you to son. Then the phone went dead. Naruto closed it and sighed again. The other two had expressions on their faces like 'tell us what happened!' Naruto sighed again and put on a nervous smile. Well I found out what's wrong with me Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Yes? And… Naruto sighed again and started messing with his shirt. Well my father and Iruka told me that I am umm pregnant. With that he fell silent as both boys eyes grew wide. Sasuke brought Naruto into a hug, Naruto slowly returning the embrace. Sasuke whispering in Naruto's ear. So I get to be a father? Naruto nodded still having nothing to say. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and brought his lips to Sasuke's in a very sweet kiss.**

**Neji smiled for the first time in ages one of those true smiles and hugged Naruto as well. I am so happy for you Naruto! Congratulations! Naruto laughed and hugged Neji back. Thanks. Then after the hug fest on the ground they got up and layed Naruto on the couch in the living room as Sasuke and Neji talked in the kitchen letting Naruto rest. They were sitting at the table having tea. So how do you think Naru-chan is suppose to continue the mission in this condition Neji? Neji shrugged. He probably has to go home just in case, we don't want anything to happen to the baby right? Sasuke nodded. But you know he will never agree to this, he won't back down on a mission for nothing you know this more than I do since you've known him longer. Neji nodded. Since I know Naruto I think I should talk to him, but Sasuke you ARE his husband so you really should be the one to talk to him about this I mean this IS your baby as well. Sasuke smiled a true smile and look out the window at the beautiful flowerbed outside. My baby. Sasuke started thinking about the day he met Naruto.**

_**OMG! I MADE NARUTO PREGNANT! I really wasn't going to but out of nowhere while I was typing this somehow I ended up typing him throwing up and soon he is pregnant. Wow hmm I'm not sure why but I wanna write this story over again. I'm not sure how though. Oh well…The next chapter is titled! 'How they met!' Yay more flashbacks!**_


	7. How they met

Chapter 7

How they met…

_They were about 10 years old when he first met Naruto, it was when the Uchiha family decided to make peace with the Uzumaki's after a long and pointless battle between them for decades. Sasuke's father led the Uchiha family through the Uzumaki castle. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother was smiling the entire time happy for this pointless war to be over as he had Sasuke on his shoulders. Sasuke's mother was smiling the entire time also walking beside their father. They finally made it to the front gate where Naruto's nanny(heh funny in my opinion) Iruka smiled at them walking up bringing a 10 year old Naruto with him by the hand. Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was practically hiding behind Iruka. He went to his brother's ear and whispered. Itachi let me down please. Itachi smiled and put his brother down. Sasuke with big curious black eyes as he ran up to Iruka and pointed to Naruto who was watching him the entire time behind Iruka. Hey why do you have a boy attached to you? Iruka laughed and brought Naruto around by the hand even though he wanted to hide. I don't he's just shy, his name is Naruto Uzumaki his is the heir to the Uzumaki throne. Sasuke looked down again at the young boy. He stood at least 5 inches shorter than Sasuke with wild blonde hair and big beautiful blue eyes showing his shyness as he tried to pry his hand away from Iruka to run to his mother. His tan skin was shining in the moonlight with a little pink on his cheeks. Sasuke walked closer to the shorter boy and asked him. Why are you quiet? The blonde boy stopped trying to pry his hand away from Iruka to look up at the slightly taller boy as he 'eep' and hid behind Iruka again. Sasuke turned to Itachi who walked up behind Sasuke. Itachi was smirking as he bent down to Sasuke's level. Sasuke he is shy. Sasuke turned back to the blonde boy. But why? Itachi sighed and brought his brother to face him, plunking him in the forehead with a finger. Sasuke said a quiet 'ow' and rubbed it glaring slightly. What was that for? Itachi smiled. For being annoying little brother, if he is shy let him be shy maybe he will get over it eh? Sasuke glared again and said. But I want to play with him! Sasuke's father broke the playful fight. Sasuke stop being a child and come here leave that boy alone we have something to do. Sasuke sighed and followed Itachi to the other two members of his family as he gave one last glance to the blonde boy still staring at him behind Iruka._

_The Uchiha family made it to the throne part where Naruto's parents are. Naruto's father turned to them with a smile on his face. Sasuke turned to see that Naruto kid playing blocks with what seemed to be an older kid around the age of 15. Naruto was laughing silently, his cheeks still pink. Sasuke scowled a weird emotion coming onto him. Itachi raised an eyebrow and watched his brother stare at the Naruto kid then smirked. 'I think my brother is jealous.' He chuckled making Sasuke look up at him with curious eyes. Itachi shook it off and turned back to the adults. Naruto's father smiled again and stood up as did his wife as he motioned the Uchiha family to follow him to the dinging room to sit and discuss this matter away from the children. Itachi bent down to Sasuke's level again and said. Sasuke why don't you go play with Naruto and his friend hm? Sasuke was about to protest when Iruka came up and took Sasuke's hand smiling at Itachi, said boy left to the other room with their parents. Sasuke was led to the other two as they continued to play._

_Sasuke sat down in front of them making both of them stop playing, Naruto hid behind Neji as said boy raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. Who are you? Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms. I am Sasuke Uchiha, who are you kid? Neji glared. Kid? I am older than you. He stood up as well Sasuke they glared even though Neji is taller much taller than Sasuke he stood his ground. A small voice broke their glaring contest. Neji please don't glare at him. Neji turned to Naruto sitting there still a little shy. Neji smirked and sat back down resuming his play date with Naruto, Sasuke glared and stomped over to Neji his tiny hands grabbing Neji's collar as he snarled. Who the hell you think you are huh? Neji smirked and grabbed Sasuke's hands successfully breaking the contact and waved a hand in front of his face. Tsk tsk you shouldn't be talking like that you are what? 5 right? Sasuke snarled again and lept for Neji, which he dodged making Sasuke hit the wall, hard. Both couples and Itachi ran to the throne room to see Neji and Sasuke going at it as Naruto hid behind one of the thrones. Itachi went over there and tore the two apart holding Sasuke away from Neji as said boy smirked at him from the ground. Alright which one of you started it? Sasuke pointed to Neji. He did! Neji scowled and flipped his long hair crossing his arms. You liar. Naruto saw his parents and ran to his mother, getting comfy in her chest as she sighed. Neji, you are 15 years old, there is no need to be fighting 10 year olds. Neji nodded to her and turned back to Sasuke smirking again. Sasuke tried to get out of Itachi's hold but couldn't._

_That night, Sasuke's ear was literally bleeding from his father yelling at him for about an hour or so. He layed in his bed thinking about the shy blonde haired boy the rolled over as Itachi went into his room. What's wrong? He said sitting down beside Sasuke, said boy sighed. I keep thinking about that blonde boy what's his name? Naruto I can't get him off my mind. Itachi smiled and kissed Sasuke's_

_Forehead and stood up. When you are older you will understand until then I will let you deicide what it means. With that he closed the door as Sasuke fell asleep._

_TIMESKIP AGAIN THIS TIME 5YEARS LATER_

_A dark figure ran up to the Uzumaki castle and picked up a lone pebble on the ground throwing it and successfully hitting the wall making a loud enough sound to make the person inside wake up. A blonde figure went to the window looking down at the dark figure whispering. Sasuke what are you doing here? Sasuke sighed and lept up to the window taking Naruto in a embrace smiling as he kissed him on the lips. When he pulled back he said. I missed you and wanted to see you. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke this time. I missed you to but you know if your or my father see's us like this- He was silenced once again by Sasuke kissing him. Let them they need to know we have been seeing each other for 6 months now.? Naruto nodded and said. Yes but, our father's- He was once again silenced by a kiss. The door opens revealing Neji leaning against the doorframe. I knew you would be here Uchiha. Sasuke glared at Neji. They still haven't gotten along even after Naruto and Sasuke confessed to each other. Hyuga. Neji smirked and said. All I have to do is tell Naruto's parents there is an intruder and they won't hesitate to throw you out Uchiha. Sasuke's glare grew harder as he hugged Naruto closer. Try it. And Neji did making Sasuke's butt hit the ground outside the castle by none other than Naruto's nanny Iruka looking mad as ever._

_TIMESKIP 3 YEARS LATER!_

_You are not to see that Uchiha boy ever again! I did not raise a son to be gay I raised you to find a pretty girl and marry her and have lots of kids am I understood? Naruto sunk his head lower covering up his tears as he nodded. May I be excused now father? Yodamie sighed and said 'Yeah' Naruto quickly ran to his room where he cried all night. Iruka opened the door and sat beside the sobbing boy. Naruto, you know your father just wants you to be happy right? Even though his face was being covered by the pillow Iruka could hear what he says. Iruka I am in love with Sasuke and father doesn't understand that. Iruka started rubbing his back. I know Naruto I can tell whenever you see Sasuke I can tell the love is there and Sasuke loves you too but you know how your father thinks about gay people. Remember his reaction when he found out me and Kakashi were going out? Naruto looked up sniffing, tears continuing to fall as he nodded. Iruka smiled and wiped away the tears. I will talk to your father and see if I can't convince him about letting you see Sasuke-kun ok? Naruto smiled despite his tears and gave Iruka a big hug. Thank you Iruka you are the best! Iruka sighed knowing it is going to be hard._

_Week later_

_Iruka sighed again as he closed the door to Naruto's parents room. His plan failing yet again. He turned to see Neji there staring at him. It still didn't work? Iruka shook his head. Neji scowled and opened the door pushing Iruka out of the way. Even though he hates Sasuke, he can tell how much they are in love and how much they are meant for each other. He stomped his way up to Naruto's parents bed where both gave him a look like 'the fuck are you doing rushing in like that.' Neji cleared his throat and said. Yodamie I believe you should give them a chance to be together, your son is happy as he can ever be and I will be damned if I will see Naruto cry one more time over something stupid as your ignorance over gay people. Yodamie glared. How dare you talk to me like that after we gave you a home after Violet betrayed you and had to be killed! Neji flinched at the mention of his love's name and glared back. Naruto's mother broke them up. Dear I think you should listen to what he has to say please? He sighed and turned back to Neji. Alright why should I let them be together? Neji sighed and put a smile on his face as he explained to Naruto's parents how much in love they are. After about an hour later they finally agreed to let them be together. Neji whooped and excused himself softly closing the door as he went Naruto's room. He knocked and opened the door seeing Iruka comfort Naruto as he once again started crying. Neji closed the door getting both of their attentions as he walked up with a smile a true smile on his face. I have good news! Both let go of each other as he sat in the bed and said excited. Your father finally agreed with me that you and Sasuke can date after I had to yell at him. Naruto's face blew up into a huge smile as he brought Neji into a bone crushing huge. THANK YOU THANK YOU NEJI YOUR ARE THE BEST! Neji returned the hug. Your welcome._

_TIMESKIP AGAIN AGAIN!_

_(about 3 weeks later)_

_Naruto and Sasuke are sitting together in Sasuke's bed as they cuddle up. Naruto smiles and cuddles closer to Sasuke as he sighs. Naruto, your parents are really fine with us being together? Naruto nods. Thanks to Neji we now can be together. Sasuke scowls he still doesn't like Neji even after all this time. Sasuke gets up Naruto looking at him with a confused look. Sasuke smiles and bends over to give him a kiss on the lips then walks out of his room to the next room which was the joined bathroom and reached into his secret spot pulling out the little black box. His smile grows as he thinks. 'This is it I finally get to ask him.' Suddenly he feels nervous and shaky hands put the box in his pocket as he goes back into the bedroom where Naruto is still laying. Naruto sits up immediately as he sees his lover's nervous look(they haven't done it yet but they are in love with each other so yeah) Sasuke walks up to him and asks. Naruto will you please stand. Naruto does so and Sasuke sighs deeply as he bends down on one knee. Naruto raises an eyebrow wondering where this is going as Sasuke takes Naruto's hand and looks up at him. Gulping again he says. Naruto we have been together for 3 years now and they have been the best years of my life, I love you so much and want to be with you forever even though forever is nowhere enough since well we are vampires. Naruto giggles at this. Sasuke is now sweating as he says. Naruto Uzuzmaki, will you marry me? Naruto's eyes grow wide as Sasuke kneels there, he takes the silence as a no and looks down, his dark bangs covering his eyes as a tear falls. Naruto grabs his chin making him look up. Naruto is smiling as tears built up in his eyes. Yes Sasuke I will marry you, I love you! Sasuke is so excited he completely forgets the ring for a moment to stand up and grab Naruto around the waist twirling them around. Itachi is watching from the bedroom door quietly and smiles. 'I'm happy for you little brother.' Once he is done twirling around with Naruto and giving him kisses all over, he takes the forgotten ring on the ground and puts it on Naruto's ring finger. Naruto smiles and looks at it on his hand. Sasuke grabs Naruto's chin and turns it to face him as they get lost in a sweet filled kiss._

_Neji comes in later on to get Naruto so they can go home and finds the couple laying on the bed. He smiles and walks over, his eyes grow wide at the ring on Naruto's ring finger. Naruto, does that mean? Naruto nods. Neji's smile grows and bring Naruto into a hug which Sasuke growls. Neji chuckles and lets him go so they can both sit up. Neji sighed. Anyway you have to go home now Naruto so say goodbye to your lover. The couple look at each other, both smile as they lean in a kiss. Naruto says a quiet 'I love you' and turns to walk back home with Neji. Once the door is closed, Sasuke falls back on his bed and sighs a huge smile on his face._

_END FLAHSBACK!_

_***sighs* that is my story soooooo far I am thinking of finishing it because c'mon we cannot end it with a flashback, I CAN end it like this so you can see where I am getting at with my story AND leave enough reviews before I finish it. Once I do I will make a part two, to my story 'It is time.' I have no idea why but I love this story, not the whole thing for some reason I don't like the whole Naruto getting pregnant part, I don't know why. Hmm I am thinking of re-writing this part BEFORE making my sequel. *yawns* I actually put a lot of effort into this story and am tired. Well just like I said I am open to help on my story, so for those of you who are great story writers wanna help me out go ahead and comment away, just please don't be TOO harsh on me I really don't want to be yelled at because my story isn't realistic or not a good story at all. Heh I keep rambling on, well I shall start on my sequel, hmm what shall I call it. OH! And I noticed that Sasuke in the story said he doesn't know when he turned into a vampire. See the flashback shows he was BORN a vampire so umm I guess I should fix that, but if those parts confused you then I am sorry but at least you enjoyed it ne? Well I shall call this a late New Years gift! So *clears throat* HAPPY NEW YEARS! BYE BYES! **_


	8. Author Notes

Ok I'm sorry if the whole time you were reading you had to strain in order to see what they were saying, the boys who speak German. It was suppose to be like this…'German' but it didn't work out that well and I have a really bad headache to where I don't care about it anymore. Still I apologize to all of you. I am going to be writing some more stories if someone wants to be my beta so they can help me along and write better stories! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it a little more than I think you would. What's funny id I actually do write a lot of stories but it's like I can write better heterosexual stories than homosexual, I think it's weird but that's just me.


End file.
